La Magia de Encontrarte
by gglll2008
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algunos personajes de Glee hubieran asistido a Hogwarts como jóvenes magos? Averígualo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I "La dulce espera"

El primer día de esta nueva etapa se vio al fin encima. Hace mucho tiempo que Kurt esperaba esto. Una semana faltaba para su cumpleaños número 11 cuando comenzó a pegarse a la ventana de su sencillo hogar en las afueras del Valle de Godric desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, casi no dormía pensando en que lo aceptaran en Hogwarts. Sus padres eran magos, igual él. Su casa era fácil de ubicar, todos sus amigos la habían recibido un par de días antes de los once años. ¿Acaso podía ser? De solo imaginar que a él no le llegaría la carta del colegio se le estremecían todos los músculos.

Era ya 26 de Mayo, al día siguiente le llegaría un nuevo año y aún no la carta del Colegio más importante de toda Gran Bretaña. Se levantó ya resignado a no recibir dichosa carta y tener que emigrar a Dumstrang, que asco de vida. Se puso las pantuflas cuando de repente se escuchaba a toda máquina correr a Cutre, su perro, por las escaleras hacia arriba. Desesperado llega Cutre a la alcoba de Kurt con un sobre en el osico que deja caer, un poco babeada, en los pies de Kurt. El joven, que se encontraba sentado en la cama aun tratando de despertarse, tomó el sobre con exaltación.

Tuvo el sobre frente a sus ojos y no sabía si era cierto lo que leía "Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" y a continuación su dirección. Sin duda era la de él, no se habían equivocado, le había llegado por fin el pasaje directo a la gloria, la aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Muy emocionado abrió a duras penas el sobre para encontrarse un pergamino escrito de puño y letra de manera muy prolija.

"_Querido señor: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora." _

Saltando, gritando y hasta llorando de alegría salió corriendo de su cuarto para contarle a su padre, Burt, que le había llegado el tan ansiado sobre.** –Papá, papá, depierta.-** Le gritaba muy consternado a los pies de la cama matrimonial que hace años ocupa Burt solo. Se exaltó al despertarse y ver a su hijo desesperado allí.** –Me aceptaron, me llegó la carta papá.-** Burt lo felicitó y se fundieron en un abrazo de felicidad infinito.

El día fue mágico, Burt preparó huevos revueltos con tocino para el desayuno, como hacía siempre, y leyeron juntos el Profeta. Pero en realidad a Kurt poco le importaban las noticias. Salió corriendo luego de desayunar para contarle a todo el vecindario sobre las buenas nuevas, incluso le escribió una lechuza a su tía, que vivía en Francia.

El momento había llegado, ahora le quedaba ir a comprar todas las cosas al Callejón Diagon, igual tenían tiempo para eso, el tren zarpaba hasta el 1° de Setiembre. El día siguiente fue el mejor cumpleaños que recordaba en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II "Compras en el Callejón Diagon"

El 1° de Setiembre se acercaba y a tan solo una semana de tomar el tren a Hogwarts Kurt y Burt viajan al Callejón Diagon para comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba según el anexo a la carta de recibimiento que mandaba la Prof. McGonagall.

Kurt no era muy asiduo a las ciudades o pueblos que no fueran el suyo, es más, contaba con los dedos de una mano las veces que había ido al Callejón, por lo que ésta era una salida muy especial.

Cuando aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante Kurt hizo una mueca de asco, siempre detestó el tono lúgubre y sucio de aquel lugar, que estaba igual desde hace años. -Préstame la lista hijo, a ver dónde vamos primero.- Le dijo Burt al salir del bar hacia el Callejón Diagon. Era un cambio muy drástico de imagen. El Callejón estaba lleno de gente alegre, muchos chicos que seguramente como él irían a comprar por primera vez sus cosas para Hogwarts acompañados de sus padres. Se había maravillado por el ambiente de la fresca mañana típica de agosto.

Fue entonces cuando su padre lo sacó de aquel embobamiento señalándole el primer negocio a su izquierda. –Entremos aquí para buscar el caldero.- Kurt solo le sonrió y lo siguió hacia dentro del local. Pensarán que estaba loco, pero hasta el mismo local parecía el interior de un caldero. Era un lugar un tanto redondo, gris y con poca iluminación. Tenía por las paredes, por el piso, en torres, flotando, de todos los colores. Fue entonces que encontró el indicado. Le señaló a Burt cuál era el que él quería, estaba flotando en el medio del salón, era de color rosa chicle.

Ya con el caldero en mano las compras continuaron por el Emporio de las Lechuzas. El frente del local lo adornaban un par de lechuzas enjauladas que con sus rechinidos llegaban a molestar. Nunca a Kurt le habían simpatizado los animales, asique prefirió quedarse afuera y que su padre lo sorprendiera. Mientras tanto se cruzó a la vidriera de la Tienda de Artículos para Quiddicth desde donde miraba atónito las imágenes de la vidriera con magos jugando al Quidditch con todos los colores y diseños de casacas imaginables, el deporte mágico por excelencia del que, claro está, era un gran admirador. Fue entonces cuando Burt salió con la lechuza perfecta. Tenía unos ojos dorados y un plumaje blanco y gris. Kurt la acarició y la lechuza, a quién bautizó 'Cutre', no opuso resistencia alguna.

Estaban por entrar a la tienda de libros, Flourish & Botts, cuando al joven se le apeteció un helado. Burt le dio unas monedas, pero para no perder tiempo él siguió haciendo las compras. Entró a la heladería del viejo Fortescue con Cutre en la jaula y se pidió un helado de Mango y Calabaza, solo como en esa heladería podían prepararlo. Se ubicó en la mesa junto a la ventana, para ver cuando su padre se desocupara mientras lamía su rico helado.

–Hola, ¿puedo sentarme allí?- Sintió por sobre su cabeza. Al darse vuelta era un chico flaco y de su estatura, con un helado en la mano. -Mi nombre es Jeff Sterling, sonrió, empiezo Hogwarts este año.- Dijo el chico, era bastante amable, indudablemente era un chico sociable, no como Kurt que apenas podía esbozar palabra. –Yo soy Kurt… Kurt Hummel. Yo también voy a ir a Hogwarts por primera vez- . Jeff le sonrió. Era un chico rubio y sencillo a simple vista. Se pusieron a charlar mientras se contaban sus procedencias. Jeff era hijo de un matrimonio muggle, vivían en las afueras de Escocia y sus padres casi se infartan al conocer la verdad. Hace una semana que estaba parando en el Caldero Chorreante, visitaba todos los días la heladería. Se sintió un golpecito en la ventana, era Burt pidiéndole que saliera, cargado de paquetes. Se despidieron los jóvenes. –Espero nos crucemos en el expreso.- Le confesó Kurt a Jeff saliendo de la heladería.

Estaba todo, bueno, casi todo. Al final del callejón estaba el legendario local de Ollivander's, mítico fabricante de varitas. Al entrar, el negocio estaba vacío y cuando llegó al mostrador un hombre viejo y gasado, con los pelos enrulados, canosos y desarreglados apareció de la nada. –Hola Sr. Hummel, tengo su varita por aquí.- La sorpresa de Kurt fue tal que retrocedió un paso al escuchar su apellido de la boca de aquel vendedor. Ollivander le trajo una varita. Madera de Olmo, semi flexible, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 19 centímetros, buena para transformaciones. Kurt tomó la varita y la agitó a pedido de Ollivander's. Dicho y hecho, un florero que se encontraba en la esquina ahora era una cajita de cartón. Un poco sonrojado por lo que hizo Kurt le devolvió la varita al viejo vendedor para que la envolviera.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III "En viaje al sueño"

El día había llegado. El 1° de Setiembre iluminaba en el calendario. Kurt y Burt iban con los minutos contados para llegar a la Plataforma que todo joven mago desea conocer. Entraron apurados a la estación de King Cross. Iban vestidos a lo muggle, lo cual era bastante llamativo para quienes los cruzaban por la estación. Burt no combinaba para nada bien, y Kurt vestía de una manera muy extravagante, vanguardia de la moda, pero no de la moda de Londres. Ya con el carrito cargado con el Baúl, la jaula con Cutre y un par de bolsos más los Hummel se encontraban frente a la gran columna que separaba las plataformas 9 y 10. Kurt tenía un poco de miedo para atravesar la pared, así que Burt los subió al carrito y juntos pasaron corriendo por la pared, aparentemente sólida.

Al abrir los ojos Kurt ya estaba en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Toda su corta vida había soñado con ese momento. Los niños corrían con las túnicas de sus casas de un lado para el otro. Los más grandes se juntaban de a grupos a contarse sus vacaciones. Yo no conocía a nadie.

Cuando el maquinista soltó el primer grito para que los alumnos suban al Expreso Hogwarts, tan majestuoso e increíble tren, Kurt y Burt se fundieron en un abrazo de despedida, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados. –Te espero en navidad, hijo.- Le dijo Burt mientras Kurt subía al expreso.

Le pasó su boleto al maquinista, ya estaba adentro. Era una realidad, estaba camino al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Iba camino a ser lo que siempre soñó, un verdadero mago. Entró a un compartimiento que estaba vacío, se acomodó y puso a leer un libro que había llevado, "500 maneras de decorar un jardín y sobrevivir a ello". Unos minutos antes de arrancar, alguien golpeó la puerta. Era el chico rubio de la heladería. Kurt le hizo señas que pasara. –Hola, Kurt, sabía que íbamos a encontrarnos, ¿te molesta si me quedo contigo aquí?- Preguntó el rubio. –Claro que no Jeff, pasa, qué alegría verte.- Kurt le respondió al tiempo que cerró el libro para prestarle atención al joven con el que aparentemente comenzaban a formar lo que sería una buena amistad.

Charlaron bastante durante el viaje y le compraron unas ranas de chocolate y un par de grageas a la señora del carrito de dulces. Conocieron muchas más cosas del otro que en la heladería, ya se sabían gran parte de la vida del otro. Jeff le había mostrado a Kurt unas cosas que le habían mandado sus padres muggles. Eran una especies de tubitos de madera con otros tubitos más pequeños en el centro de diferentes colores, según Jeff se llamaban 'lápices' o algo así, servían para escribir, pero eran más cómodas las plumas sin duda.

Fue entonces cuando el maquinista pasó informando que estaban prontos a llegar al castillo. La emoción de ambos se potenció. Apurados se pusieron sus túnicas y cerraron los baúles. Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, bajaron del tren y quedaron todos los de primero juntos. Eran varios, muchísimos a decir verdad. A Kurt le encantaba observar a las personas. Su mirada se detuvo en un chico alto y rubio que se encontraba solo a un costado del grupo, casi relegado, pero su mirada se vio desviada por Jeff que le señalaba una niña que según el rubio, lo miraba con mucho cariño. Kurt se sonrojó y le sonrió a la chica, qué rápidamente le devolvió el gesto y se fue hacia otro sector, a cuchichear con otras chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias a los que leen esto y les gusta y me mandan recomendaciones. Gracias principalmente a BalladOfMonaLisa que me ha tirado un par de ideas geniales! Y (gracias a ella) le he cambiado el nombre a la lechuza de Kurt, hagamos de cuenta que siempre se llamó Pavarotti *-* La razón del cambio es que fui un despistado, le puse 'Cutre' a la lechuza y al perro. Sorry!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Colores que defender.

Los ojos le brillaban de sobremanera. Había entrado a un lugar increíble. Era un gran, gigantesco, enorme, salón. En el techo se notaba la calma noche de invierno estrellada, tal cual a la real. Velas flotaban a distintas alturas ayudando a las estrellas a alumbrar el lugar. Cuatro mesas larguísimas ocupaban el salón, plagadas de estudiantes vestidos de cuatro colores. Estandartes de cada una de las casas de este colegio adornaban las alturas. Con su majestuosa serpiente aparecía Slytherin, el escurridizo tejón era para Hufflepuff, el águila sabia era el emblema de Ravenclaw y el imponente león distinguía a Gryffindor. Cuando los de primero entraron, entre ellos Kurt, todos los que estaban sentados los aplaudían, sería hoy el día en que a ellos se les asignaría uno de esas casas para defender.

Fueron caminando por el pasillo central del salón hasta quedar frente a un atril, donde se ubicaba un viejo y gastado sombrero de punta. Tras él, una mesa en la que un montón de adultos mayores se distribuían los lugares, los profesores seguramente. Todo el viaje lo hizo junto a su nuevo amigo, Jeff. Cada tanto comentaban cosas y se reían, Jeff era muy ocurrente. Una señora mayor, muy elegante y esbelta, con una voz chillona, los había escoltado hasta aquí, se había presentado como Minerva McGonagall. La profesora se acercó al sombrero y todos los estudiantes en el salón se quedaron callados. **–Daremos comienzo a la Ceremonia de Asignación de Casas para los estudiantes de primer año.-** Con un suave movimiento de su varita tocó al haraposo sombrero y éste despertó.

Era el mítico Sombrero Seleccionador. La Subdirectora tenía un largo pergamino con el que iba llamando de a uno a los estudiantes para ponerse el sombrero. **–Anderson, Christopher Harry.-** Fue el primer nombre que la profesora pronunció. Para la sorpresa de Kurt, quien pasaría primero, bajo ese nombre es el rubio que le había causado impresión en la estación de Hogsmeade. Harrison subía nervioso, tenía movimientos exagerados a veces, quizás era por su altura. La bruja le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y tras unos cuantos segundos el sombrero gritó "Hufflepuff", todos los chicos que estaban en la mesa engalardonada por el majestuoso tejón, saltaron y aplaudieron por la nueva incorporación y Christopher Harry Anderson salió sonriendo a sentarse con ellos. Así fueron pasando uno por uno varios estudiantes hasta que llegó el turno de Kurt. **–Hummel, Kurt Elizabeth.- **Dijo la profesora McGonagall y al pasar entre los estudiantes, todos comenzaron a comentar y burlarse de su segundo nombre. Qué coraje los padres de ponerle 'Elizabeth' como segundo nombre. A paso tembloroso subió y se sentó junto al sombrero. Cuando el Sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza, rápidamente le susurró _"Eres todo lo que un buen Gryffindor debe tener, felicidades noble señor Hummel." _Y sin más gritó para la audiencia el nombre de la casa.

Con ansias y alegría se fue a encontrar con sus compañeros de casa mientras se retocaba su cuidado peinado raya al costado que el sombrero había desacomodado. Todos los que portaban el escudo color escarlata en su uniforme lo felicitaban y aplaudían, como hacían con cada uno que llegaba. Así fue pasando la ceremonia y las mesas se completaron con los alumnos de primero, su amigo Jeff era un Ravenclaw. Terminada la selección, la subdirectora se fue junto con el sombrero. El hombre que ocupaba el centro de la mesa de los profesores se paró para darles un mensaje de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Era un hombre de tez morocha, baja estatura y con poco pelo, temblaba bastante cuando hablaba y no decía nada muy coherete. Ningún alumno le daba mucha bolilla y los profesores casi que se lamentaban de aquel discurso. Era el Director Figgins. Terminadas las salutaciones comenzó un gran banquete.


End file.
